


My everything

by EdgyVoltrxn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith loves knives, Love, M/M, lance is a barista, lots of fluff, married, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyVoltrxn/pseuds/EdgyVoltrxn
Summary: Lance remembers how he and his husband Keith met.





	My everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff. I haven't written that much as of late and this was just kinda me being bored but MARRIED KLANCE IS MY FAVORITE obviously. I have a whole series based on it.

     Lance rubs his eyes and looks at the clock above his and Keith's bed. The clock read 2:34pm. "Holy shit" Lance whispers to himself. He slept in for so long, he fell asleep at 12:00am last night. This is ridiculous, why didn't Keith wake him up. "OH BABYYY," Lance calls out for his Husband who is in the kitchen. Lance waited and waited but there was no response. "You have got to be kidding me," Lance grumbles as he gets up and out of bed.

     He walks out of there bedroom and heads towards the living room. He then spots Keith is looking at his knive collection. He is only dressed in his boxers and let Lance just say, that's hot. What's also hot is Keith's tattoo on his back with some type of flower, Lance can't remember. The flower is burning up in flames and Keith just said he has a phase.

     That phase also included a lip and an eyebrow piercing. Lance doesn't know how he hit the jackpot but damn he did. Keith is everything to him. Without him Lance would feel lost and he knows it's the same for Keith too. They found eachother in a coffee shop. 

     Lance wanted to work at a coffee shop because it seemed like the easiest job to him. Newsflash, it wasn't. The shop was owned by Alfor or otherwise known as Allura's father. Allura and Lance have been best buds for a while so luckily she was able to land him a job as a barista. Lance then went to his first day working and it was difficult but he loved every minute of it. 

     He made friends along the way, Hunk and Pidge. If only he knew they would be his best friends. Then there's Shiro. Allura and him have got something going on there, that's not hard to see. 

     Then one day, a man with a mullet came in, a mullet!! As the man got closer you could see his face more clearly. The violet eyes, that jawline, everything about him was perfect. Then Lance left. That's right, he left. That dude was way too much for him. The next day, the hot guy never came, what did Lance think he was gonna do anyways.

     Three days later, the man walked in again. Lance was about to leave was Allura shoved him back where he was. 

     There he was, face to face with him. 

     "What can we get for you," Lance gulped and stared at the man looking at the menu. At that moment the guy spoke  "I'll take a grande mocha frappe please."

     "Your name?" Lance got his sharpie and a grande cup.

     "Keith."

     "Okeydokie Keith, your drink will be right over there."

     Lance watches Keith walk over until he is poked in the shoulder by Shiro. "I see you have met my brother. I'll take it over from here, make his drink."

     "WHAT," Lance just stands there until he realizes that he should just make the drink.

     How the hell. This is not what he signed up for. I mean Allura was meaning to teach him how to make these drinks but SHE DIDN'T YET!

     Okay Lance you can do this. Mkay, milk, blah blah blah, blender, whip cream and DONE!

     Lance walks over to Keith and hands him his drink. 

     Keith drinks it and makes a sour like face. "This tastes uhm, very interesting."

     Great, Lance just winging it didn't work out. Whatever it doesn't matter but ughhh it does. His thoughts are cut out when he hears the other man speak.

     "So, are you going to write your number down or what," Keith lightly smiles and Lance can see a tint of blush there.

     "OH YES YES, OF COURSE," Lance grabs for a sharpie and the cup Keith is holding. "So uh, text me like anytime."

     "I will, as long as my drink tastes right next time. Bye Lance," Keith walks out of the doors.

    Wow, what a pretty boy.

     Well, that's the beginning of their story. Now they are married and Lance is looking at Keith admiring those knives. 

     "Keith, babe."

     With that, Keith turns his head and Lance can see his husbands smile dim. 

     "Look who's finally up," Keith goes over and kisses Lance on the mouth. "Come lay on the couch with me."

     Lance lays his back on the couch followed by Keith going right on top of Lance. "You wouldn't mind taking a nap with me right?" Keith buries his face in the crook of Lance's neck.

     "Yayy, more sleep for me but of course." Lance wraps his arms around the love of his life and thinks, wow I'm really happy.

     

  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!


End file.
